mythos_compendiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakitos
The Anakitos The sun is revered by every culture in every land. To some, it is a nurturing star, a source of growth, the great life-giver, plant-grower, a wall against the dark of night and its many terrors. To others, it is a destroyer, an unrelenting orb of flame that cracks and sears the land, bringing desolate earth and burning winds with each new day. And for more still, it is a symbol of power, a perfect idol whose glory reaches from horizon to horizon, whose march across the firmament is both unparalleled in its majesty and inexorable in its regularity. The children of the sun, whose words and deeds align themselves with the same ancient essential patterns of the golden king now sleeping, can be all these things and more - guarding star, wrathful deva, resolute masters of all they survey. They may never know their father, but they yet know Him all too well, and it is their fate, their priviledge, to fight the darkness as he did on the world's first day, and many days past, and it is their prerogative to define the darkness, as the sun defines the night, and to make righteous what they may, and to make wretched all else. Class Abilities The Anakitos hos the following game statistics. Alignment: Any Hit Dice: d10 Starting Age: As Paladin Starting Gold: '''Some gp '''Class Skills: Appraise, Balance, Climb, Concentration, Craft, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Any), Listen, Perform, Profession, Ride, Search, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival, Tumble Skill Points at 1st Level: (X + Int Modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: X + Int Modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: Anakitos is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as all armor and shields (excluding Tower Shields). The Sun's Mythos: An Anakitos' power is expressed in terms of one or more "Mythos", the building blocks of the legend that they are, and the stories that they have told and will tell. While any given Mythos varies from the rest, they share some similar traits. They are always Extraordinary abilities, and when they reference a difficulty class for an imposed saving throw, that saving throw is always calculated as (10 + 1/2 class level + Strength modifier, unless otherwise stated). When a Mythos references a "level" that is not clearly defined in some other way, such as "character level", it refers to "class level" as in the number of levels one has in the Anakitos class. When a Mythos references "allies", it specifically does not refer to the Anakitos using it. When a Mythos grants a feat as a bonus feat, it is regardless of whether the character meets the prerequisites for that feat (unless otherwise stated), and if the character already possesses that feat (in some permanent fashion - via the normal allotment gained by leveling up, or through another Mythos, and so on, but not those gained temporarily, such as via a "Heroics" spell), they must replace the prior instance of that feat with another feat that they qualify for. Every Mythos has a Tier. The Tier of a Mythos ranges from 1 to 4, typically referred to as Exceptional, Fantastic, Legendary, and Exalted. An Anakitos with Exceptional Mythos is a hero cut from greater cloth than any of the mere mortals that surround them. As sheep submit to their shepherd, they will have little trouble being the champion, protector, messiah, or tyrant that they feels the people need of him. At the Fantastic level, an Anakitos' power begins to let on the nature of the returning God-King that they are. It is only by their whim that earthly kings be allowed to kneel and continue their reign, or that they be allowed to burn out their flesh and offer their kingdoms to the rightful heir of the world. A Legendary Anakitos is a living symbol made physical, a force to shape the world in the image of whatever they hold to be True and Right. An Exalted Anakitos is a demigod and more, and their immortal, invincible, ever-ambitious eyes might set themselves on ruling a plane of their liking, or bringing insurrection to one that falls short of their standards. Some Mythos, in addition to their initial stated effect, have Basic and Advanced manifestations. When an Anakitos gains access to a Mythos with a list of Basic manifestations, they may choose one such manifestation, and they gain that benefit immediately as well. This choice may not be changed later. When an Anakitos gains access to a Mythos with a list of Advanced manifestations, they may choose one such manifestation, and they gain that benefit upon achieving their next level of Anakitos. This choice may be changed at any point before receiving the chosen manifestation itself, but not after (choosing beforehand is just an easy way to mark it down on your character sheet so you don't forget that you'll be getting something later). Mythos Known: A 1st level Anakitos begins play with two Exceptional Mythos that he qualifies for if this is his first level in a PC character class. At higher levels, he gains additional Mythos as noted on the Anakitos class table. For characters that multiclass into Anakitos after having taken levels in another PC character class, the 1st level of Anakitos grants only a single Exceptional Mythos, rather than two. An Anakitos also has the ability to learn more Mythos, above the ones automatically allotted to him by leveling up. By meditating for 24 hours, they may draw in and consume the magic of any magical items that they have been in contact with for the entire duration of the ritual. Acting as kindling for the divine fire of the God-King's soul, the value of the enchantments on these items in gold pieces is refunded to the Anakitos as a likewise number of Mythos Points. Afterwards, the items are left wholly mundane. By spending 1,000 Mythos Points, and 250xp, he may learn an Exceptional Mythos. A Fantastic Mythos requires 5,000 Mythos Points and 500xp. A Legendary Mythos takes 10,000 Mythos Points, and 1,000xp. And an Exalted Mythos takes 20,000 Mythos Points and 2,000xp. For half the listed price for a given Tier, an Anakitos may learn a Basic or Advanced manifestation of a Mythos they already know of that Tier. Learning Mythos above the standard amount requires astounding, nearly single-minded devotion to the story of the Anakitos. One may only utilize this ability while more than half of his effective character level (ECL) is devoted to levels in the Anakitos class. Radiant Excellence: As denoted on their class table, an Anakitos gains a certain number of abilities known as "Excellencies". These tend to be more general, generic, and passive than a Mythos, but are useful nonetheless, and are drawn from their own separate list, unsegregated by Tiers. Like a Mythos, an Anakitos may learn more Excellencies above their allotted amount. Each one costs 1,000 Mythos Points and 100xp, plus an additional 1,000 Mythos Points and 100xp for each time a new Excellency is innovated beyond the first. (So, 2,000mp and 200xp for the second, 3,000mp and 300xp for the third, etc.) The Fetters Of Virtue: An Anakitos is shackled by the same lofty principles that the Sun's power rests upon. Many of their Mythos are marked with a descriptor denoting which of the fetters maintains its power, Purity, Conviction, or Courage. An Anakitos has three statistics that correspond, one to each fetter, that they must uphold to realize their full strength. They come in three ranks, Shining, Waning, and Broken. Each fetter has its own means by which it raises and lowers from one level to another, but one may assume that an Anakitos begins the game with all of them Shining. If an Anakitos possesses no Mythos with a descriptor corresponding to a particular fetter, then that fetter is always considered to be Shining, and they need not worry about it. Once they learn a Mythos was a particular fetter's descriptor, they are forevermore beholden to it. Purity is a measure of what lengths the Anakitos goes to maintaining their physical integrity. Taking ability damage or drain (but not burn), being rendered blinded, deafened, confused, sickened, nauseated, or paralyzed, or taking more than 1/3 of your maximum hit points in damage from one attack causes your Purity to go down one rank. In addition, when you end your turn within a zone of magical darkness, you must make an opposed level check (d20 + your character level, vs d20 + the effect's caster level) or lower your Purity one rank. You cannot go down more than one rank per round through these methods. One minute of continuous physical torture or self-mutilation, even if it does not qualify for any of the above, immediately breaks your Purity. When your Purity is Broken, you lose the benefits of all Purity Mythos you possess, as well as any other features that require the benefits of one of those Mythos as a prerequisite (for example, a feat that you qualify for with a bonus feat granted by a Purity Mythos) until your Purity is no longer Broken. Furthermore, you are automatically Dazzled in light brighter than Shadowy Illumination, and you cannot regain hit points through any non-magical means while in such conditions (being exposed to light brighter than Shadowy Illumination interrupts natural healing). Finally, while in Shadowy Illumination or darker, you gain a bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks equal to your class level. To regain ranks of Purity, you must meditate for one hour per rank. You cannot restore Purity ranks if you are suffering from poison, disease, or are drunk or otherwise intoxicated. Conviction is a measure of your dedication to a particular set of ethics that you hold sacred. Typically, an Anakitos forms a two-part code based on the alignment they strive to be. On the Law-Chaos axis, an Anakitos that upholds Law usually begins the first part of their code with "The needs of the group outweigh the needs of the individual because..." and fill in the rest of the sentence with their reasoning. One leaning towards Chaos will start with "Individual freedoms must be protected above the collective desires of a group because...". Neutrally-defined Anakitos begin with "Matters of freedom or obedience are irrelevant because...". On the Good-Evil axis, an Anakitos upholding Good begins the second part of their code with "It is a person's obligation to alleviate the suffering of others because...", while an Anakitos of Evil begins with "The suffering of others is inconsequential because...". Morally neutral-leaning Anakitos finish their code with "Great acts of self-sacrifice or the selfish abuse of others are both unnecessary because..." These are intended as guidelines, but the exact wording of one's code can be as unique as one wishes, so long as it touches upon the moral and ethical anchors upon which the Great Wheel revolves. You lose one rank of Conviction whenever you deliberately and directly act against your code, or convince someone else to do so. You regain one lost rank whenever you act in accordance with your beliefs, or convince another to act in accordance with your beliefs when they otherwise wouldn't, when doing so would be more difficult and inconvenient for you than acting differently would be. When your Conviction is Broken, you lose the benefits of all Conviction Mythos you possess, as well as any other features that require the benefits of one of those Mythos as a prerequisite until your Conviction is no longer Broken. Furthermore, you suffer one of the following effects for the next 24 hours after the initial break. The effect you suffer is based on which alignment was violated most grievously (if both of your alignment aspects were violated to more or less the same degree, choose whichever is most dramatically appropriate). Rage: This is the effect felt by those Good Anakitos who strayed from their path, or morally Neutral Anakitos that broke their tenets by acting too strongly in favor of Evil. Overwhelmed by the world's inability to meet your high standards, and its infuriating propensity to drag your shining and blameless self down into the morally ambiguous muck, you decide to give all those unworthy plebians that you have selflessly tried to protect and serve exactly what they seem to want - your anger. While so degenerated, every time you witness someone intentionally endangering or harming, physically or emotionally, an ally, or someone who you've never witnessed intending to harm another, you must react with anger and attempt to stop the offending act and reprimand the offender. If non-violence does not suffice, you must then resort to violence. The nature of the offender has no relevance; a knighted Anakitos would strike down his liege after witnessing him beating a servant, or burn his own god's temple to the ground should the god evoke his ire. Guilt: This is the effect felt by those Evil Anakitos whose hearts have wavered, or morally Neutral Anakitos that broke their tenets by acting too strongly in favor of Good. In a moment of weakness, a splinter of doubt sinks into your otherwise impervious iron fist. Maybe all the children you've flayed really did have feelings. Perhaps your otherwise noble end did not justify burning down all those convalescent orphan hospitals. Indeed, even the crunch of puppies under your chariot-wheels seems somehow less funny in retrospect, even... distasteful? Oh gods - what if your whole life has been a lie? While stricken with these doubts, you will not resort to violence in any situaton, except in absolutely necessary self-defense if your life is in danger, and all feasible non-violent options have been exhausted (danger that is merely humiliating and not life-threatening, such as being mildly publicly flogged, is not a good enough reason for violence). In addition, you will not actively perform further acts of evil, although you may still allow ongoing evilnesses to progress (you don't have to instantly release all your slaves, or immediately lower the extravagant taxes that keep your people in abject poverty, although you can if you want). You must also make an attempt to non-violently dissuade your allies and associates from taking evil actions, although you may do so indirectly - for example, you could give the royal executioner the day off, postponing the deaths of all the innocent dissidents you had planned to kill for questioning your authority, at least until tomorrow when your guilt recedes. Anxiety: This is the effect felt by those Chaotic Anakitos who have lost their way, or ethically Neutral Anakitos that broke their tenets by acting too strongly in favor of Law. Your reliance on others has caused you to temporarily lose a measure of confidence in yourself. And, well, maybe that's okay. Maybe it would be nice, for once, to let your guard down and let someone else take the lead, to follow for a little while, to trust, to not be responsible. It does get tiresome, sometimes, being the constant and absolute arbiter of your own fate. While you languish so, you never take the lead in any situation where there's someone else present who you have reason to trust. You don't have to trust that they'll do as good a job as you, just that they'll not screw up horrifically. In a fight, you'll ask what the plan is, without suggesting one. In a social encounter, you'll give advice and perspective if asked, but you won't take center stage and make the big points. If your significant other asks where you want to go for dinner, you'll say wherever they want to go is fine. If you are caught in a situation where you're completely alone with no one else to rely on, and no way to disengage from the situation and find someone else to rely on, you must roll any attack roll or skill check twice and take the worse result. Caprice: This is the effect felt by those Lawful Anakitos who have deviated, or ethically Neutral Anakitos that broke their tenets by acting too strongly in favor of Chaos. You've become fed up with chains of command, society, civility, leadership, servitude and all the constructs of civilization that serve to tie people down, to restrict them from doing what it is that they want to do, in the name of some greater good; health, security, morality, whatever it is. Who needs them? Life just isn't worth living if you can't live it as hard and fast and as immediately as possible. While overcome with a love of personal freedom, you cannot dissuade yourself in your own mind from doing something that feels good to you. If you don't feel like fighting evil today, maybe you'll just hit the markets and eat a thousand pastries instead. Or maybe you'll drink and whore yourself across town until your money runs out or you lose consciousness. Or maybe you decide sleep is for the weak and spend all night organizing an illegal underground bareknuckle halfling fight club, only to be exhausted the next day. Or maybe you've decided that petty mortal laws no longer apply to you, and you're going to publicly urinate in front of the constabulary as frequently as is physically possible for your body to do so today. In general, no matter how compelling a reason is given, if something is a drag to you, you won't do it. Exceptional Mythos Absolute Victory MeditationCourage Prerequisite: - You may meditate for five minutes, consolidating your thoughts of people and ideas that require that you succeed today, the expectations that you have of yourself that must be upheld at all costs, and all the other sundry reasons that you cannot allow yourself to know defeat. At the end of your meditation, you create an Arete Pool, rolling a number of d20s equal to your Strength modifier, and recording their results into the pool. Whenever you make an attack roll against an enemy with a challenge rating of (your ECL -2) or greater, you may swap the number showing on the d20 with one of the d20 results in your Arete Pool. You must swap the numbers after rolling, but before the results of your attack are confirmed. You may reroll all the d20s in your Arete Pool by meditating again for 5 minutes. However, you may only do so once every 24 hours. Example A level 1 Anakitos with 18 Strength meditates to create an Arete Pool. She rolls four d20s, recording a 3, 8, 14, and 17. Later, she fights a goblin, attacking it with her Shortspear. She has a Base Attack Bonus of +1, Weapon Focus (Shortspear), and a +4 attack bonus from her Strength. She rolls a 4 on her attack roll. She doesn't think that 4+6 will be enough to hit the goblin, who appears to be wearing leather armor on top of his size bonus and likely dexterity bonus. She plays it safe, swapping the 4 she rolled with the 14 in her Arete Pool, turning her attack roll into 14+6. Her attack hits the goblin. And now her Arete Pool is 3, 4, 8, 17. Bravery-Inspiring PresenceCourage Prerequisite: - When the great calamity, the red beast, the heart of all monsters stood before the Sun, and galactic tides of horror burnt and withered his world, sending his soldiers fleeing to their deaths, he braced against the flood and did not look away. "Pray, little rebel." said the monster-heart, "Cast off your chains, so you may make good sport for my master." The Sun regarded his golden chains, glimmering in the light of a burning sky. "Make no mistake, creature." He said. "My fetters withhold no strength, but weakness. Mine and others." And the monster-heart looked behind the sun, and four stars there shone, each grasping a link of the Sun's courage. Allies that can see or hear you within (20 + 5 per class level)ft gain a +10 morale bonus on saving throws against Fear effects, and do not automatically fail such rolls on a 1. After you Charge an enemy, allies who Charge the same enemy in the same round gain a morale bonus to their Armor Class equal to (your Strength modifier) until the beginning of their next turn. Corruption-Denying IntegrityConviction Prerequisite: - When you would be Confused, Dazed, Fascinated, Nauseated, Paralyzed, or Stunned, or have your entire physical composition changed (such as being turned to stone, or into a bunny), or are targeted with a Transmutation spell with a Fortitude save (or spell-like, supernatural, or extraordinary ability that replicates the effects of a Transmutation spell with a Fortitude save), you may make a Concentraction check as an Immediate Action. The DC is (15 + the character level of the creature from which the effect originated). If the effect did not originate from a creature, use the closest available analogue, such as the challenge rating of a trap. If your check succeeds, you negate the triggering effect. (This is in addition to any saving throw you might make. For example, if you are struck with a Monk's Stunning Fist, you are allowed a Fortitude saving throw to avoid being Stunned. If you failed your save, you could then activate this ability to attempt to shrug it off with a Concentration check. This would not negate the damage dealt by the Monk's punch, though, just the Stunned component.) Heroism-Generating DemeanorCourage Prerequisite: - When you roll initiative to join a combat, roll a number of d6s equal to your Strength modifier and record the results. This is your Heroism Pool, and it is emptied at the end of an encounter. While your Heroism Pool has dice in it, when an ally that can see or hear you within (20 + 5 per class level)ft makes a damage roll, they may remove one die from the pool and add it to their roll. They cannot add more than one die to a single damage roll. As a full-round action, you may say something encouraging to your allies and roll new dice to refill your Herosim Pool until it is back to having (Strength modifier) dice in it. At 7th level, add 3 to the result of each die in your Heroism Pool. At 13th and 19th level, add an additional 3. Advanced Auspicious Sun-Champion's Strike: Allies may remove and use two dice from your Heroism Pool to supplement a single damage roll, but only if both dice are the same number. At 10th level, allies may use up to three dice at once, so long as they are all the same number. Inspiration-Sharpening Momentum: As a swift action, you may change one die in your Heroism Pool to a six (at 7th level it would be nine, at 13th, twelve, etc). Failure Is Unacceptable: Allies may remove a die from your Herosim Pool for a new purpose. Whenever they roll a 1 on an Attack Roll, they may remove a die to reroll their attack. This die does not add to the damage of the attack. A single attack may only be rerolled once by this ability. Unblemished Unity of Mind and SpiritPurity Prerequisite: - You gain Iron Will, Unnatural Will (HoH), and Indomitable Soul (PHBII) as bonus feats. The Shaken condition has no effect on you, and being Shaken does not degrade your Courage. The Frightened condition has the same effect on you as Shaken normally would, rather than its usual effect, degrading your Courage as normal. The Panicked condition has the same effect on you as Frightened would, rather than its usual effect. Sun-Bronzed God King PhysiqueConviction Prerequisite: - You gain Endurance, Natural Heavyweight (PH), and Faster Healing (CW) as bonus feats. You also gain the Powerful Build trait (Whenever you are subject to a size modifier for an opposed check, you are treated as one size larger if doing so is advantagous. You are also considered one size larger when determining whether a creature's special attacks based on size can affect you. You can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger than yourself without penalty.) and you are treated as being one size category larger than you are for the purposes of your unarmed attack damage (if you already houserule that Powerful Build increases unarmed attack damage, ignore this). Furthermore, you gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against Poison and Disease if you've been in contact with natural sunlight within the past 24 hours. Finally, you cannot sunburn, and tan exceptionally easily. That Which is Not the LightPurity Prerequisite: - You gain a Favored Enemy, as the Ranger class feature, with the associated benefits. At 6th, 12th, and 18th level, the bonus granted to rolls against that Favored Enemy increases by 2. When dealing with your Favored Enemy, betraying a Good, Chaotic, or Lawful tenet of your Conviction never causes your Conviction to diminish. Respecting the dignity of sentient life is all well and good... unless it's them. We file those atrocities under 'The Greater Good'. You gain Nemesis (BoED) as a bonus feat. You ignore the Exalted nature of that feat, and for its purposes, all members of your Favored Enemy are evil. Use of that feat is Supernatural, though the rest of this Mythos remains Extraordinary in nature. Basic Multi-Faceted Bigotry Proliferation: You gain a second Favored Enemy, with the same bonuses as the first. This manifestation may be purchased twice. Sun Scatters Shadows: Your Favored Enemy bonus also applies to Intimidate checks, as well as Spellcraft checks to identify spells cast by your Favored Enemy, and Gather Information checks to find information about your Favored Enemy or their whereabouts. Fire And Brimstone From Heaven: When you deal fire, cold, or electricity damage to your Favored Enemy, ignore any energy resistance or immunity they might have from racial qualities or class features. Darkness-Cutting Indignation: You gain Improved Favored Enemy as a bonus feat. Advanced War-Hardened Prejudice: You gain a basic manifestation for this Mythos that you do not already possess. The God of Gods AuthorityPurity Prerequisite: - You may activate divine scrolls and wands as if you were a divine spellcaster with the relevant spell on your spell list. Allied divine spellcasters that can see and hear you within (20 + 5 per class level)ft of you cast their divine spells at +1 caster level, add your Charisma modifier as a bonus to penetrate spell resistance with divine spells, and are considered to be wielding a holy (or unholy, anarchic, or axiomatic) symbol, even if they aren't. In areas in which divine spellcasting does not function, such as a dead magic zone, or during the awakening of some Elder Evils, you project a bubble of functioning divinity with a radius of (20 + 5 per class level)ft. Within this bubble divine spellcasting will still function, so long as the spell is cast within the bubble, and its target or area is also within the bubble. If the spell's area extends partially beyond the bubble, any part of the effect outside the bubble does not function. The god-bubble is indiscriminate - allies and enemies alike may make use of it. However, the god-bubble has no effect on anti-magic zones generated by spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. Thousand Sunbeam Array Prerequisite: - The fighting style of the Sun comes naturally to you. While originally reliant on his fists and the burning rays of his unconquerable light, the acquisition of a primal weapon known as the Godspear forced him to adapt to wielding a two-handed weapon interspersed with powerful, aggressive punches and kicks. You gain Two-Weapon Fighting, Superior Unarmed Strike (ToB), and Snap Kick (ToB) as bonus feats. As a standard action, you may make one attack with both your main-hand and off-hand weapon. At 6th level, your Snap Kick feat provides a second bonus unarmed attack, although this second attack takes a -5 penalty. At 11th level, your Snap Kick feat provides a third bonus unarmed attack, again, with a -5 penalty to the attack roll. Advanced Solar Hero Fists: Your unarmed attacks are considered two-handed weapons for the purposes of applying your Strength modifier to damage rolls, and for the Power Attack feat, if you have it. Reflecting The Godspear: While you are wielding a weapon with an enhancement bonus to attack and damage rolls, your unarmed attacks benefit from the same enhancement bonus. Orbital Momentum Style: While you are wielding a manufactured weapon, your unarmed attacks have their critical threat range increased by 1. Fantastic Mythos Armored in PrideConviction Prerequisite: - You gain a +5 resistance bonus to all saving throws. You have Damage Reduction X/-, where X is equal to your ranks in the Concentration skill. Endurance to Withstand the Throne of HeavenConviction Prerequisite: The 'Sun-Bronzed God King Physique' Mythos You gain Improved Toughness as a bonus feat. You may hold your breath for a number of hours equal to your Constitution modifier before you begin suffocating. You are immune to all poison, and disease, as well as magical aging effects. You no longer age, attaining an infinite natural lifespan, and ignoring further aging modifiers to your ability scores. Finally, you have Fire and Cold Resistance equal to your class level. Immaculate Sun-Soul RadiancePurity Prerequisite: - Your soul begins to radiate a kind of pure cosmic energy; too much to be contained in your physical form. The energy leaks out of you in a brilliant nimbus of light - almost always golden in hue, with rare exception*. This light shines bright illumination out to 150ft, and shadowy illumination for twice that distance. It is considered natural sunlight in all ways. Plants can photosynthesize it, humans can synthesize vitamin D with it, and vampires can explode into a fiery ball of dust when exposed to it. You are immune to any form of Blindness short of the actual destruction of your sensory organs. When you attack a creature within the bright illumination cast by your soul, you ignore any concealment or full concealment they currently benefit from. Any ongoing Illusions of the (Figment) Subschool that enter this bright area, that have a caster level equal to or less than your class level, are automatically dispelled. Your Charisma permanently increases by 4. As a full-round action, you may draw your brilliant soul-energy back into yourself, temporarily removing most of the benefits of this Mythos, but rendering you considerably less conspicuous. While concealing your true nature in this way, you take a -4 penalty on all saving throws, attack rolls, damage rolls, skill checks, and ability checks. You may unleash your brilliance once more as a free action. Involuntary unconsciousness, such as from taking damage, also unleashes your light, but voluntary unconsciousness, such as from sleeping, or drinking one's self into a stupor, does not unleash it. *Anakitos that possess Mythos from a source other than the Sun occasionally have a tainted anima. For example, an Anakitos with a touch of the Monster's Mythos might have a soul tainted blood-red, while an Anakitos corrupted by the Abomination could have a whispy, ghostly white radiance. Infinite Supernova StrengthCourage Prerequisite: - You gain Improved Bull Rush and Improved Overrun as bonus feats. Your Strength permanently increases by 4. Whenever you attempt an opposed Strength check, your Strength is considered its normal value, or (your opposition's Strength + 2), whichever is higher, and your size category is considered to be its normal value, or equal to your opponent's size, whichever is larger. Whenever you successfully damage something with a melee attack, you may attempt a Bull Rush against them as a free action. Unlike a normal Bull Rush, you may send the target in any direction of your choosing. If you succeed with a wide enough margin to push the victim beyond 5 feet, you may do so without needing to follow them. Instead, you merely send them arcing through the air with a mighty blow. If this causes them to strike a solid barrier, they and the barrier both take 1d6 damage per 5 feet of forced movement that they were unable to take due to striking the barrier. If sent flying at a living creature, that creature has the opportunity to make a Reflex saving throw to avoid acting as a barrier, allowing the victim of your assault to continue their travel on a successful save. You may only attempt one such free Bull Rush per target per round. Morningstar Warlord MienCourage Prerequisite: The 'Heroism-Generating Demeanor' Mythos Your Heroism Pool gains new functionality. In addition to doubling the maximum distance an ally may be from you to benefit from it to (40 + 10 per class level)ft, an ally may remove a die to produce one of the following effects. * Move 10ft, not provoking attacks of opportunity, as a free action. A single character may only use this function once per round. * Reroll a saving throw after rolling a natural 1. * Reduce the incoming damage from a single source by the die's value. * Add the die's value to an opposed roll to avoid being tripped, bull rushed, overrun, disarmed, grappled, or having one's weapon or armor sundered. Finally, you may refill your Herosim Pool's empty slots as a standard action now, instead of a full-round action. Searing Sunlight Flash Prerequisite: - As a standard action, you may engage in a Full-Attack. When you Charge, you may make a Full-Attack in lieu of the normal attack made at the end of a Charge, but only if at least one of your attacks is unarmed. Sky-Illuminating Sunfire ProjectionPurity Prerequisite: The 'Immaculate Sun-Soul Radiance' Mythos Your body temperature increases to sweltering levels, providing you protection against mundane heat and cold between -40 and 140 degrees fahrenheit. More impressively, you may focus the cosmic energy produced by your soul into streams of pressurized fire, providing a Fly speed equal to your land speed with perfect maneuverability. You may also use these flames offensively, adding (your Charisma modifier) fire damage to any unarmed damage roll, or damage dealt during a grapple. Unconquerable Orichalcum SpiritPurity Prerequisite: The 'Unblemished Unity Of Mind And Spirit' Mythos You have resistance to negative energy damage equal to your class level, and are immune to other derivatives of negative energy, such as death spells, magical death effects, and energy drain, as well as ability drain caused by the Supernatural abilities of Undead, or necromancy spells. Furthermore, you are immune to magical fear effects. Mundane levels of fear less than Panicked have no effect on you, and do not degrade your Courage, and the Panicked condition only inflicts the effects of Shaken on you, rather than its normal effects. Legendary Mythos Arms-Of-Heaven Anima MandalaPurity Prerequisite: The 'Immaculate Sun-Soul Radiance' Mythos Your authority to shape the world as you see fit can no longer be satisfied with but one pair of arms to strike down your foes, to build up your mighty civilizations, to grasp and to change all that you find unworthy. Created from the solidified light of your radiance, you gain an additional pair of golden arms. They extend directly from your soul, and carry with them your sense of touch, as well as pain, and may be harmed accordingly. They function with the same competence as your first set of arms, and can do anything that they can, and your mind suffers no difficulty in controlling an additional pair of limbs. You gain Multiweapon Fighting as a bonus feat. Furthermore, your Reach with this second set of arms, but not with any other part of your body, is 20ft farther than usual; they may grow in size and length to interact with distant objects. If you suppress the radiance granted by your 'Immaculate Sun-Soul Radiance' Mythos, the golden arms of this Mythos become inactive as well, until such time as your soul burns with full power once more. Divine Prerogative of InvulnerabilityConviction Prerequisite: - Your hit points are adjusted such that you have maximum hit points for each of your hit dice (for example, 10 hit points for each Anakitos hit die). Any additional hit dice you gain are also maximized. You gain a deflection bonus to your Armor Class equal to your Constitution modifier. Rightful Place Restoring ImperativeCourage Prerequisite: - As a standard action, you invest a single word with the scathing authority of the rightful king of the Great Wheel, and direct it at a creature that can hear you. They must make a Will save or be forcibly banished back to their home plane. If they are already on their home plane, this ability has no effect on them. This ability may be used a maximum of three times on the same creature in a single day. The second time you use this ability in a day on the same creature, their saving throw is made at a -2 penalty. The third time you use this ability in a day on the same creature, their saving throw is made at a -4 penalty. If a creature fails their saving throw against this ability all three times in the same day, they are not only banished, but locked to their home plane for 24 hours, during which time no force short of divine intervention can remove them. During this time, they cannot even be the subject of a (Summoning) spells, nor may their Aspects (if they have any) leave their home plane or be summoned. This banishing effect is considered both extradimensional travel and a teleportation effect, and is therefore blocked by such spells as Dimensional Anchor. However, it is still an Extraordinary effect, and therefore a simple Anti-Magic Field will not stop it. Note that you may also target yourself with this effect, banishing you back to your own home plane. Rote Protagonism StrikeCourage Prerequisite: The 'Absolute Victory Meditation' Mythos You ready your weapon and address your posture towards a particular foe. They understand your intent to harm them, and their body responds as it always does to danger, doing what it can to prevent harm to itself. But then, within the passing of instants, they realize something utterly horrific; today, they woke up believing, as all do, that they were the central character of their own story, the protagonist whose actions were always justified, whose life was interesting and worthwhile simply because they were at the center of it, and they believed themselves to not just be some collection of particles drifting in a vast universe, living in the background of some greater being's tale - and they were wrong. You are the protagonist, not them. This is your story, and the hero always wins. It's what the audience wants, its what the writers churn out by the pounds and tons, its what sells. There was never any choice, never any possibility that your attack would fail, that they would manage to dodge it, that they could withstand it by any herculean feat of endurance, because that would mean that they matter. As a standard action, remove two numbers from your Arete Pool and make a melee attack. However, do not make an attack roll; just roll the damage as if you had struck your target. You may apply any modifiers you normally would to the roll as if you had made an attack roll, such as the Power Attack feat. Your target then makes a Will save to wrestle some vestige of cosmic importance back into their life, that they might steer away from their eventual, inevitable defeat at your hands. If they fail, the damage you rolled is tripled and then applied to them. If they succeed, you just deal your normal damage to them. They still aren't that important. At 16th level, quadrupal that damage on a failed save instead of tripling it. At 19th level, quintuple the damage instead of quadrupaling it. Self-Made Miracle AuthorityPurity Prerequisite: - Choose a Domain from among the following list: Fire, Nobility, Strength, Sun. Add the Domains corresponding to your alignment to this list as well (for example, you may choose Law or Good if you are Lawful Good). You have a pool of (15 + your Charisma modifier) Miracle Points, which you may spend to cast spells from your chosen Domain as spell-like abilities. The caster level for these spell-like abilities is equal to your class level, their saving throw DCs are (10 + spell level + your Charisma modifier) and, unlike normal spell-like abilities, you must supply any costly material components or focuses. These spell-like abilities are considered divine, rather than arcane, in nature. Casting the 1st or 2nd level spell of your Domain is free; you may cast them at will. Casting the 3rd level spell is 1 Miracle Point. The 4th level spell costs 2, the 5th level spell costs 4, the 6th level spell costs 8, the 7th level spell costs 16, the 8th level spell costs 32, and the 9th level spell costs 64. You regain all spent Miracle Points back up to your pool's maximum every day at noon. At 15th level, you may cast the 3rd level spell of your Domain for free, and the cost of all other levels of spell are halved. At 17th level, you may cast the 4th level spell of your Domain for free, and the cost of all other levels of spell are halved again (for a total of quartered). Undeniable Daybreak ResilienceConviction Prerequisite: The 'Corruption-Denying Integrity' Mythos The first time in a round that a particular creature's actions cause you to activate Corruption-Denying Integrity, the activation of that Mythos is a free action. This can occur once per creature per round. Exalted mythos Fiery Daystar IncarnationPurity Prerequisite: The 'Immaculate Sun-Soul Radiance' Mythos The cosmic energy flowing from your soul is strengthened and stratified into four layers. The first layer is the most intense, protruding for 50ft around you. Anything (including equipment and ammunition) that enters or begins its turn in this layer, but no more than once per round, takes (your Charisma modifier x 4) fire damage, minimum 4, and must make a Fortitude save or be rendered permanently blind. The light here is so intense that you can be seen only as a vague, molten silhouette by most eyes, granting you Full Concealment. The light of your soul, of course, does nothing to inhibit your own vision. The second layer is still dangerously bright, extending from 50ft to 500ft around you. Anything that enters or begins its turn in this layer, but no more than once per round, takes (your Charisma modifier) fire damage. If their eyes are not closed, they must make a Fortitude save or be rendered permanently blind. The third layer extends outward from 500ft to 4 miles in every direction, shedding bright light. Although the heat of this layer is not enough to deal fire damage, it does raise the temperature to uncomfortable levels, about 100 degrees, evaporating moisture into the air, and not allowing it to cool, preventing the formation of natural precipitation. If you stay in the same region for long enough without setting, crops will begin to wither, aquifers will begin to dry up, soil will dry and crack, and animals will be highly confused, possibly deserting the area. The fourth layer extends from 4 miles to 10 miles from you, shedding shadowy illumination. To creatures in this layer, you likely appear as an indistinct bright light on the horizon, like an oddly persistent sunrise or sunset. With your increased power, the time required to draw in and contain your light is increased as well. You must now meditate for 1 hour to completely de-illuminate yourself, although it still takes a single free action to cast your light forth once more. Sol InvictusConviction Prerequisite: - You cannot die. Your hit points cannot be lowered beyond -10 and you no longer die at -10 hit points. Any effect that would kill you instead lowers you to -10 hit points. Excellencies A Hero with Godlike Ability Prerequisite: One Fantastic Mythos Choose one of Strength, Constitution, or Charisma. This Excellency may be purchased once for each Ability Score, granting a +2 enhancement bonus to the chosen ability. Once you have at least one Legendary Mythos known, this Excellency may be purchased a second time for each Ability Score. This second purchase increases the enhancement bonus by 4, to a total of +6. Casual All-Encompassing Competence Prerequisite: - You are considered trained in all skills, even if you have no ranks in them. When you make a skill check, you are considered to have either (the highest number of ranks you have in any one skill / 2) ranks in that skill, or however many ranks you normally have, whichever is higher. These virtual ranks cannot be used to qualify for prerequisites, if it needs to be said. (Example: A 9th level Anakitos with 0 ranks in Appraise is trying to evaluate the worth of an obsidian doorhandle that menaces with spikes of basalt, which he recently looted from a dwarven fortress. His highest rated skill is Intimidate, with 12 ranks. So, when he appraises the doorhandle, he is considered to have 6 ranks in Appraise when he does so.) Heroic Idealization of Mind and Body Prerequisite: - Calculate your (base score + racial adjustments) for your ability scores. Disregard everything else, such as size bonuses, enhancement bonuses, inherent bonuses, any temporary bonuses, and so on. Specifically exclude permanent untyped bonuses granted from Mythos. Any ability score so calculated that is lower than 12 gains a permanent bonus such that, calculated in this way, it is 12. (Example: A 10th level half-orc Anakitos has a total Charisma score of 16. Their base score is 8 - 2 for their racial adjustment + 4 from the enhancement bonus from a Cloak of Charisma + 4 from their Immaculate Sun-Soul Radiance Mythos + 2 from the inherent bonus of training with a Bellator's Underdog Training Montage Mythos. This excellency only cares about the base score and their racial adjustment, which is a total of 6. To raise this to 12, the excellency must grant a +6 permanent bonus to Charisma, so it does. Now, the half-orc Anakitos has a total Charisma score of 22. Their base score is 8 - 2 for their racial adjustment + 4 from their Cloak + 4 from their Mythos + 2 from Bellator training + 6 from this excellency.) Momentous Celestial Movements Prerequisite: - You gain Leap of the Heavens (PHBII) as a bonus feat. In addition, you may add your Strength modifier in place of your Dexterity modifier for the purposes of Balance, Escape Artist, and Tumble checks.\ Shining Skill Mastery Prerequisite: 10 ranks in the chosen Skill Choose one Anakitos class skill in which you have at least ten ranks. You have but to level your own perfection at the task of mastering it, and by your will it is so. You gain a competence bonus on checks with your chosen skill equal to (10 + class level). The God WithinPurity Prerequisite: - To reap the benefits of this excellency, you must meditate, undisturbed, for 24 hours straight. During this time, you focus on each external concern, distraction, and irritation, and dismiss them, one by one, from your mind. Then, you reach inward, and as each mortal concern shows itself, you grasp each one and dismiss them as well. Eventually, you find yourself awash in a void with only the deepest components of yourself, and awaken that soul which finds itself miserably confined in the flesh of most mortals, and you bid it to rise and to grow, to do what it will. In answer, your soul takes a more active role in your biology, rather than serving merely as the vessel for your consciousness, personality, and life-force. It entangles your organs in symbiosis and gives you a life not unlike those of archons and demons with their composite existences. You cease to require food, drink, rest, or breath as a matter of your continued health. You may still consume for pleasure, rest in order to heal a weary mind or body, or breathe to speak. But the only sustenance you require is your purity. Word of the Golden MessiahConviction Prerequisites: - With a ritual lasting one hour, you may duplicate the effects of an Atonement spell as a supernatural ability. Unlike a normal supernatural ability, you must supply the material components, focuses, and xp costs for this spell. Category:Mythos Class Category:Complete